Advay Blackmails Chandni
Advay Blackmails Chandni is the 6th episode of the show and is aired on 10 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Indrani/Jiji conducting the pandits bhoj. Few men come to take money. Indrani signs Chandni. Chandni asks the men what happened. The men ask for extra money, else they will take everything back. Chandni tells her uncle Rajit that she has paid total amount and bought the items. Pandits asks what’s this noise. Indrani says I will go and see. Advay looks on. Rajit asks the men to leave. The men ask him to call Indrani. Indrani comes and slaps the man. She scolds him for taking her name, standing at her door. The man says rates have got higher now, give us the right rates else we will take bhoj things from pandits, your respect will be ruined. Chandni thinks if they enter the house, family respect will be ruined. She gets Advay’s call. He says respectable people are scared of insult than death, I can stop this insult if you agree to me. She says tum to…. He says elders are referred by Aap. She says I will do what you say, give me some time. The men ask Indrani to pay money, else they will enter the house. Indrani blocks their way and says I will see who enters this house in my presence. Advay calls the man and says your work is done. All the men sign each other and leave. Rajit says great Jiji, your name has shaken them up. Indrani says how did they go so easily. Chandni says leave all this, see bhoj, making maha pandits won’t be good. Advay comes. Chandni sees him at the door. She sees the bhoj going on and goes upstairs. Advay follows her. They meet at the terrace. She asks why did you call me here. He says you are great actor Chandni, I have seen many people lying but I have seen you living a lie, that you are an innocent girl, I would have got cheated if I did not know you. She says but you don’t even know me. He says I know you well. He recalls her words. She asks why are you doing this. He says I did not do anything yet and leans on her to say I have to play many games with you. She says I don’t know why you are doing this, I did what you said, I came on terrace, now let me go. He says world is too bad, you should not go alone, I will drop you down. He holds her hand. She gets away. She says don’t touch me and runs downstairs. Advay gives a foot and makes her fall. He holds her in arms. Rabba ve…..plays….. Pandits ask what’s happening here. Everyone gathers. Pandit says the girl whose shuddi karan is done, the girl who has to do maha aarti, is her character like this, did Indrani call us to show this. Kajal and Shakun comment. Chandni runs to Indrani. Rajit asks how did you come here. Advay says by terrace Mausa ji. Kajal and Shakun react on this. Rajit asks what do you mean, how did you come here. Advay says Chandni called me. They all get shocked. Rajit asks Chandni did she call him. Advay asks Chandni to answer Mausa ji, none can change truth, truth is truth. Chandni gets tensed. Advay says see you later Mausa ji and leaves…. Indrani says sometimes what’s seen is not true and what’s true is not seen, this was not true. Shakun asks Chandni why did she call Advay on terrace. Rajit says you are already defamed, why did you call him. Kajal says if you have so much fire in you, get married. Shikha asks her to stop it. Shakun says till she says who is this new guy, she won’t go. Kajal asks what was she doing with that guy with beard. Indrani says enough, none will ask anything to her, I trust my daughter, when you were listening to that guy, I heard my daughter’s silence, she is innocent, she won’t do anything that ruins this family respect. Chandni cries and says I did not do anything Maa. Indrani says no need to say anything, I understand everything without your saying. Chandni hugs her. She goes with her sisters. Kajal says big incident happened with Chandni and even today, Jiji always saves her, our respect will be ruined because of her. Its night, Chandni and Advay stand at the window and see the moon. Advay does shayari. He says Chandni is a fraud, she is a riddle. He recalls her lies. She recalls his words and cries. Advay thinks you won’t be able to do maha aarti tomorrow. Chandni thinks I have to do maha aarti tomorrow, nothing wrong should happen. Precap: Advay and Chandni’s posters shock everyone. Candni cries and runs. Advay comes in her way. He says I told you, this is just the start. Pandit ask Yash where is Chandni, if she does not come here, maha aarti can’t happen. Chandni runs on the road and falls down. Advay thinks Chandni can’t have courage to show her face. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 6 References Episode 6 Guide